


let's rock

by wearthesun



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Season 2, s02e12, s02e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearthesun/pseuds/wearthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's go dancing,” Cassie exclaimed, like she just had the most brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first time ever posting a fic on the internet. I'm a little (a lot) nervous. I'm still learning my way around AO3, so I hope I got everything right, both in the writing and in the posting.  
> English is not my native language, so please don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any mistake.  
> I hope you like this little fic!

“Let's go dancing,” Cassie exclaimed, like she just had the most brilliant idea. Her face actually lit up.

She and Cole had just gone to bed. They were both tired after a long day, Cassie at the hospital, Cole still fixing up the house. “Now?”

“No, tomorrow morning. Yes, now.”

Cole was already half asleep. “Aren't you tired?”

“Not anymore,” she said, getting up. He knew then he couldn't change her mind.

Which didn't stop him from trying. “Cass, it's 1959.”

“It's like you're making my point for me.” And she was already up by then, looking around the closet for a dress and shoes. How had she never thought about this before?

Cole made a weird grunting noise that either meant _tootiredtogoout_ or _pleasejustletmesleep._ He was lying face down on his pillow. She went to his side, shook him lightly. “Come on!”

“Hmm-hm.”

“I thought you were the young one,” she teased.

This got him looking up. _A start,_ she thought. “Wouldn't that make you old, by your own definition?”

“Nope. Young enough to go dancing.” She threw a shirt and pants at him, which earned her another groan-like sound.

Cassie found a vintage red dress – well, it couldn't exactly be called vintage in the 50s – and immediately put it on. She tied her hair up quickly, in a messy but fancy bun, put on red lipstick and slipped into the closest thing she had to dancing shoes.

Cole was still half asleep under the clothes he hadn't even bothered to move. “James,” she called. She knew he'd turn around – she only called him by his first name when she really wanted his attention. Though lately she found herself doing it more and more, his was a name she'd always liked. She found that it suit him.

James got out from under the mess of clothes and blankets and turned his head toward her. _Bingo,_ she thought as she saw his face. She'd seen him look at her like this before, back when they had the mission, those times when she had to wear something fancy to attend a gala or a fundraiser of some sort. A tiny part of her had liked going undercover all dressed up with Cole wearing a suit.

Staring at her like this, his mouth slightly open, he made her feel beautiful.

“You look. . . wow.” Always struggling with words, Cole.

“Thank you,” she said, meaning it. “Now get dressed!”

He grinned. It was adorable, and rare enough to be noted. “What I wouldn't do for you,” he mumbled as he got up and put on the clothes.

Cassie walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. As a _thank you,_ an _I love you._ He was taken aback, his surprise and delight obvious. That was something she liked about him, how his feelings were always written on his face.

“You look very dashing,” she told him as she tried and failed to fix up his messy hair.

“You do know I can't dance.”

“I know. I'll lead.” Oh, what a great idea she'd had indeed.

“I guess I'll follow, then,” he answered as she took his hand and led him down the stairs.

 

They got in her car and drove to town. They ended up getting there too late – everything was closed, the streets were all but empty. 1959 didn't quite have the same night life 2016 did. Seeing the disappointment on Cassie's face, James had a new idea. He drove out of town to a quiet place he'd told her about once. He had mentioned he'd always meant to take her there since he once found it by accident, and now seemed like the perfect occasion.

There was a little path off the road, that Cassie wouldn't have seen if James hadn't turned. He drove up a hill to a little clearing among the trees and parked the car. Cassie went to admire the view – from up here, it was stunning. It was still strange for her, seeing so little lights in town at night. But it was always a wonder to look up to the stars. She'd never seen that many before.

She heard music coming from the car. James joined her, took her hand in his. She beamed at him. This was even better than what she'd planned. They were alone. She felt free, she felt like a teenage girl who sneaked out of the house to meet a boy for the first time.

Neither of them was tired anymore. James let her lead, listened and followed closely as she taught him how to dance to 1950s music. It had been a long time since Cassie had danced, and she found that she had missed it immensely. She was surprised and delighted to see that James was a fast learner. He felt silly at first, she could tell – he hesitated and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. But she was patient and encouraging, and it didn't take too long until he seemed to enjoy himself. He was a good partner.

They danced for hours, alone facing the city, until the sky began to light up and the sun rose in the distance, rock and roll playing loud from the car radio.

_What a great idea indeed._

 


End file.
